


Costume Change

by pennysparrow



Series: Halloween Content War 2017 [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: College, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Steph dresses up as Black Canary for Halloween and goes to class in costume. This is just a few of her day's antics.





	Costume Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the final day of the Batfam Halloween Content War! I was BC this year and wore my costume all day at school and I figured Steph would probably do the same. She had much better adventures than I did although the Zatanna is based off my friend and I did see a Lorax and a friend found a Hobbit.

Pulling on the leather jacket Steph smiled at herself in the mirror. She pulled her blonde hair out from where it had gotten stuck under the collar. Steph turned around, inspecting her fishnets for tears and making sure her combat boots weren’t too badly scuffed. Facing front again she narrowed her eyes as she got the black shorts to lay _just so_ and the blue V-neck t-shirt to not bunch up above her hips. Straightening the black choker Steph tilted her head this way and that, making sure her eye makeup was perfect and dark red lipstick pristine.

Her mom came up behind her and rolled her eyes at Steph in the mirror. “You look fine honey. And I have to say, you did a really good job on this jacket. How did you sew the canary onto the leather by yourself?”

Steph grinned, turning to look her mother in the eye. “I didn’t. It’s the real deal. Gift from a colleague,” she said proudly.

“A work friend? Just be careful, ok?”

“Don’t worry mom. No one is going to mistake me for the actual Black Canary. And it’s not like I can’t handle myself if they do.”

Crystal frowned ever so slightly before nodding. She pulled out her phone and held it up to for her daughter to see. “At least let me take a picture? Halloween tradition.”

“Mo-om. I’ve gotta get to class,” Steph groaned, she slumped and rolled her eyes.

“Just one.”

With a sigh Steph struck a pose and smiled. “Ok, well if you’re taking pictures… One of me doing the canary cry?” She asked a bit guiltily.

Laughing Crystal nodded and Steph mimicked the pose she’d scene Dinah do a thousand times, silently screaming someone’s head off.

Once her mom nodded that she’d gotten the picture Steph gave her a quick hug. She then grabbed her backpack and raced out the door. “Bye Mom! Love you! Happy Halloween!” She called over her shoulder.

“Happy Halloween! Stay warm in those stockings!” Crystal called after her.

Riding the subway to campus was an experience. Granted it was Gotham so no one really cared much about the way Steph was dressed, especially since she was one of many in a costume for a day, although she did get a couple looks for the fishnets. Steph just used the ride to practice her thousand-yard stare and give her best bat-glare to any guy who stood too close. She’d have to tell Bruce how well that worked at some point when his ego wasn’t already over-inflated.

Getting to her first class Steph was pleasantly surprised by how many of her classmates had dressed up as well. Some in homemade or even store-bought superhero outfits like her own. Two or three were clever puns and there was a smattering of fictional characters from books, movies, tv, and video games that she recognized along with your average cats, witches, devils, and scary masks.

She took her seat next to a girl dressed as Zatanna. “Hey. You mind if we get a picture together?” Steph leaned over to her and asked.

The girl nodded and smiled. “Black Canary?”

“Yeah.”

“The jacket looks great!”

“Thanks!” Steph beamed and snapped a selfie of them. The girl had her text it to her and they settled in to wait for their professor. He walked in a few minutes later, dressed convincingly like Doc Brown from Back to the Future. Steph giggled and took a stealthy photo, sending it and the one of her and Zatanna-girl to Babs and Cass.

The class, that normally was your average introductory physics, was devoted to the theories surrounding time travel. Steph loved it. She wanted desperately to tell her professor that time travel was possible and that she knew people who had done it, the guy was so into it, but secret identities forced her to keep her mouth shut.

Wandering around campus there was a surprising amount of kids in some sort of costume, although most wore onesies of one kind or another. She ran into no less than three Green Arrows, all of which asked her to take pictures with them and Steph gladly agreed to it. She kind of wanted to use them to show Bruce that even on the bat’s home turf he wasn’t everyone’s favorite.

She kept a running tally of Batmen, Batgirls, Robins, and other Gotham vigilantes on her snapchat stories. Documenting the most elaborate (including a Lorax with a Truffula and a Frodo with actual Hobbit feet) or just funny as well. She would also send friends pictures of anyone dressed up as their costumed counterpart; Kara got about twenty Supergirls.

In all the day was fun and goofy and uneventful. Steph got compliments and began mentally preparing a speech to gush at Dinah in thanks. She breezed through her classes and was ready to go to the Clocktower to see Babs, Cass, and the Birds. All of which were putting together a party for the night that Steph could not wait for.

As was her luck, her luck wouldn’t hold out forever. As she was walking to the Gotham U subway stop from the library she heard someone shout out. A mugger ran past her holding a girl’s backpack as the girl screamed not far away.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Steph muttered as she ran after him, her own backpack bouncing against her back. “Hey wait! Stop!”

She managed to catch up the guy and tried grabbing the backpack from his hands as they run. He tugged it and Steph pulled her fist back, giving him her award winning left hook. He hit the concrete and Steph caught the bag. The girl had run after them and reached Steph as she stood there panting.

“Ohmygod! Thank you! Holy crap! You’re Black Canary! Wow! Ohmygod. Thank you so much,” the girl gushed at Steph.

Still catching her breath Steph waved her off. “Don’t mention it,” she said before heading back towards the subway station.

It wasn’t until the stop before she had to get off for the Clocktower that Steph realized the girl had thought she’d been the real Black Canary. She couldn’t help but laugh, Babs was sure going to get a kick out of this and Dinah may or may not too. Steph knew there was a strong possibility that Dinah was going to kick her butt for it.


End file.
